teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Artillery
"Let's give these guys a proper welcome!" '-Meet the Artillery' General The Artillery '''is a combative assassin from New York, USA. He possibly the third powerful class of Team Fortress 2 onto Spy and Heavy. Weapons Primary (Entrenched) * Mortar * Spinsanity * Stinger * Murderous Mortar * The Battering Cannon * Portable Death Ray * The Trench Buster Secondary * Shotgun * The Ravager * Hunting Shotgun * Survivalist's Slugger * Warfare Enforcer * Raiding Aid * Steel Battalion * The Kanopy Killer Melee * Knife * Cutting Edge * Sharpy * The Cavalier's Cut * Solus Greatsword (Fable Anniversary promotional) * Crowd Control * The Close Call Taunt Attacks Cutthroat * Weapons required: Knife * Description: Artillery performs a cutthroat gesture with his knife, and throws his knife at the opponent's face. Design Appearance The Artillery haircut is a ginger ponytail with sideburns and goatee. He wears a team colored shirt with a black flak vest over it. He wears team colored pants with knee pads and combat boots. He wears a backpack with two Mortar shells and his '''Mortar '''poking out. Although he's a heavy class like the Heavy, the Artillery has a Scout build. Arsenal The Artillery is of course, uses artillery related weapons. His primary weapon is a '''Machine Gun, and a Shotgun '''as his secondary. He has a '''Knife '''as his melee. Abilities As his class name suggests, The Artillery has a artillery weapon. His artillery of choice is a '''Mortar, which is a very useful class since it has a weapon shield which can protect the Artillery from heavy damage, when entrenched on its tripod. However, it can't be used while the Artillery is mobile. The Artillery's primary ability is to entrench and set up his Mortar to defend on any terrain. Sure, that may be similar to a Sentry build by Engineer, but the entrenched Artillery's Machine Gun is 10+ stronger and 50+ more powerful. If the Artillery has the Spinsanity, the Artillery's defense will be taken, but it is way powerful than the Mortar shells firepower. Personality As a well-trained assassin Artillery is a composed individual. When on a mission he acts methodically and persistently pursues his targets. He displays a respectable degree of cunning whilst devising tactics to combat other classes. Normally, he is brave and combative. However, he will not hesitate to retreat when faced by a powerful enemy. Moreover, he is a good-hearted person. Even though not readily apparent he not only follows the rules but also fights to the best of his ability in order to combat the threat of malevolent enemies. Taciturn and somewhat introverted, he will efficiently cooperate with others nonetheless to ensure success. Bio * Name: '''Wallcroft * '''Location of Origin: '''New York, '''USA * 'Job: '''Combative Soldier * '''Motto: '"Massive firepower, secret weapon." * '''Emblem: '''A Missile * '''Description: '''This taciturn assassin is the guy the mercs need when Heavy is on snack break. He's intelligent, unlike his tough counterpart, who is very dim-witted. If they run out of firepower, the Artillery will be the firepower, and will give the enemy a 'proper American welcome'. See also * Artillery responses